


Лавочка в саду

by Vevry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vevry/pseuds/Vevry
Summary: Но в вечное царство тени пришло "солнце".- Меня зовут Хината Шое! Я новый рекрут, но совсем скоро стану настоящим рыцарем! – и рука, такая теплая и мягкая, пожимает его.И мир вокруг преображается почти сразу.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 7





	Лавочка в саду

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в которой Кенма - маг, а Хината - рыцарь.

Кенма занимает пост одного из придворных магов уже достаточно долго. Обязанностей до смешного немного, а от тех, что есть, можно было с легкостью улизнуть. Так и получается, что он днями напролет сидит и наблюдает за тем, как течет жизнь в замке, и читает, спит и снова читает.

Куроо находит его спящим везде. Он спит в библиотеке, устраивается на лестничных проемах, где совсем никто не ходит, умудряется заснуть на крыше оружейной, но самым любимым местом для сна является удобная лавочка. Лавочка под навесом в саду, там, где всегда тень, и коты со всего замка лениво махают своими хвостами, потягиваясь на солнце. А перед ней тренировки рыцарей, новых рекрутов, лучников и кого-то ещё, Кенма не хочет узнавать кого.

Дни тянутся медленно, лениво, казалось, не будет им конца. Куроо упрямо тащит его на очередную миссию, ответственность тащит Кенму на занятия магией. Сердце тащит придворного мага на любимую лавочку, где царит вечный покой.

Но в вечное царство тени приходит “солнце”.

\- Меня зовут Хината Шое! Я новый рекрут, но совсем скоро стану настоящим рыцарем! – и рука, такая теплая и мягкая, пожимает его.

И мир вокруг преображается почти сразу.

Хината находит его повсюду, даже там, где Куроо никогда бы не стал его искать. И находит совершенно случайно, будто сама судьба сводит их вместе, а Кенма и не против. С Хинатой хорошо и спокойно. Легко. Он сидит рядом, начищая доспехи до блеска, и молчит, а иногда говорит без умолку, но это даже приятно. С Хинатой хорошо. Словно в прохладный летний день дремать в тени высокого дерева.

Хината хочет стать рыцарем. Побеждать зло с мечом наперевес. Хината маленький, но сильный, и не проходит и полу года как ему вручают новый доспех. Кенма видит, как Хината склоняет колени перед королем, как горят его глаза. Придворные маги вручают рыцарям зачарованные значки, один за другим. И Кенма дает свой кому-то другому. А потом дарит Хинате оберег, собранный своими руками, старательно зачарованный самым лучшим образом. В нем – вся забота, вся любовь. Хината радуется, и показывают подарок всем, кого только удается встретить. Кенма не радуется, он по-настоящему счастлив.

Они сидят на той самой лавочке в окружении котов, которые то и дело трутся об их ноги. Им хорошо, и ветер треплет им волосы. Хината говорит о пустяках, спрашивает о магии, тянется на солнце. Кенма слушает, отвечает и гладит самого рыжего кота, какого только встречал. 

***

Чтобы отправиться на свою первую миссию рекрут не только должен стать рыцарем, но и доказать что достоин этого, усердно тренируясь каждый день. Хината не сходит с площадки дни и ночи, не опускает меч, пока он сам не вываливается у него из рук. На все замечания друзей только отшучивается. На замечания Кенмы только тупит взгляд.

\- Я просто хочу наконец-то доказать всем, что я могу…

Кенма не понимает, но отчаянно хочет. Он обнимает обессилившего Хинату, поет ему усыпляющие заклинания, делает все, что только можно. Чтобы хоть как-то поддержать, помочь. Он никогда не считал себя хорошим другом, но в случае с Хинатой старался им быть.

Хината ворочается во сне, шепчет с закрытыми глазами его имя.

\- Тебе нужно отдыхать, глупый.

И Кенма снова поет. 

Он понимает все сразу же, как только Куроо с Бокуто открывают рот. Они подозрительно радушно хлопают его по спине, а на все вопросы отводят взгляд и глупо улыбаются. Эти двое совершенно не умеют врать. Но это только на руку Кенме, потому что когда он видит радостного Хинату, он знает что к чему. У него получилось, усердные тренировки оправдали себя. И весь он светится ярче обычного, так что приходится жмуриться.

\- Поздравляю.

И Хината светится от ушей до пят.

Он хватает его за руки. Тянет к себе так, что они почти касаются носами. Его глаза карие-карие. А губы алые-алые.

\- Ты пойдешь со мной?

На секунду Кенма даже теряется, а потом расплывается в мягкой улыбке. Он так давно ждал этих слов.

\- Конечно.

***

Их совместная миссия – первая миссия Хинаты – и он страшно боится напортачить. С ними кого только нет, казалось, Хината собрал весь замок, и Кенма жмется в конце. Он привык ходить на миссии, где было не больше шести человек. Компания людей его не особо привлекала, лучше книги. А тут так много…И Хината где-то впереди.

Он почти жалеет, что согласился. Но Хината счастлив, он улыбается от уха до уха и уверяет всех, что не подведет. И это стоит всех его страданий.

На привале все болтают, а кто-то даже умудряется пить. Кенма как всегда читает где-то в сторонке. Буквы пляшут у него в руках, выстраиваясь в заклинания.

\- Кенма, ты – потрясающий!

Глаза Хинаты сверкают восхищением, хотя ничего особенного в этом нет. Кенма заставляет буквы танцевать уже вокруг Хинаты. Они образуют кольцо, и рыцарь кружится вместе с ними, а потом каждая буковка взрывается ярким салютом, отражающимся у него в глазах. Это не описать словами, но Кенма чувствует. Чувствует сильнее, когда Хината смотрит на него. И еще сильнее, когда он улыбается.

Он тонет или уже давно утонул. Падает или уже давно упал.

Хината садится рядом. И все совсем как там, в замке. С ним так легко, что Кенма просто ложится рядом. Они засыпают вместе под открытым небом и звездами.

Утром вся их группа снова отправляется в путь. Впереди зачарованный лес – одно из самых опасных мест в королевстве. Хината только радуется возможной опасности. Он нетерпеливо доедает завтрак, несется впереди всей группы и тянет за собой всех. Кенма переживает совсем немного. Он знает, как и все здесь, что Хината усердно тренировался ради этого момента, и что у него все получиться. Зачарованный лес всего лишь небольшая преграда у него на пути.

В самом лесу холодно и темно. Неприветливо. Совсем не так, как на его любимой лавочке, где бродячие коты и Хината. Будто сама жизнь покинула этот лес, оставив только отчаяние. Высокие темные деревья склоняют над ними свои засохшие кривые ветви, совы таинственно ухают где-то в глубине леса, земля под ногами холодная и мертвая. Идти по лесу тяжело, солнечные лучи не пробиваются сквозь кроны деревьев, поэтому Кенме приходится изо всех сил стараться, чтобы им хотя бы было видно путь.

В лесу все вокруг гудит и стонет. Кенма вспоминает академию, где им рассказывали об ужасных существах и монстрах, встречающихся в зачарованном лесу.Кенме не страшно. Да и Хината шагает рядом с ним и постоянно оборачивается на каждый шорох. Он бесстрашно направляет острие своего меча в сторону раздражителя, а глаза его сияют решимостью. Весь вид Хинаты кричит – нападайте, если осмелитесь.

А потом в глазах темнеет и время останавливается. И Хината совсем рядом, только руку протяни. И страшный монстр с огромными клыками впивается ему в плечо. В ушах странный хруст, перед глазами – красное месиво. Кенме никогда не было так страшно как сейчас. Но рефлексы берут свое, буквы пляшут в адском танце, горят, поджигают черную шерсть. В монстра впиваются стрелы, клинки, мечи и копья. Хината из последних сил заносит меч у него над головой, нанося решающий удар, а затем падает вместе с чудищем на землю.

Кенма слишком поздно понимает, что это Вервольф и клыки его смертельно ядовиты.

***

Кенма не отходит от него ни на шаг, держит за руку, гладит рыжие волосы и читает исцеляющие заклинания. Все, которые только знает. Его голос уже хрипит, силы на исходе, но он все равно читает, одними только губами, а под ним Хината хмурится от боли. Сердце сжимается, колотится в груди. Кенма глотает слезы и безмолвно кричит.

\- Только не ты…

Шепчет он неокрепшим голосом, пока Куроо накидывает ему на плечи покрывало.

Кенма не спит, только тревожно забывается рядом со слабеющим Хинатой.

Перед глазами мелькают жуткие образы, на фоне слышатся отдаленные приглушенные голоса. Он устал, и сосредоточиться на них совершенно не выходит. Удается уловить только пару фраз, смысл которых от него ускользает и тонет в беспокойном полусне.

Утром к ним влетает Сугавара, и только тогда Кенма просыпается. Вина затапливает его с новой силой. Она смывает его в пучины отчаяния и ненависти.

Кенма тонет, не в силах помочь.

Он хочет извиниться, но Сугавара останавливает.

\- Хинате сейчас нужна твоя помощь, а мне – твоя сила.

Кенма вспоминает улыбку Хинаты и отчаянно пытается её вернуть. Он просто не может позволить всему закончится здесь и сейчас. Он не может позволить Хинате умереть у него на руках.

***

Его лицо все ещё бледное, но глаза сияют как раньше, так что сразу становится ясно – он жив. И на душе наконец отлегает.

Хината сидит в окружении друзей – здесь и Сугавара и Кагеяма и Бокуто и кого только нет. Он говорит и говорит, пока Сугавара накладывает на него очередные чары, а остальные отчитывают его за безрассудство и поздравляют с возвращением назад. Кенма только слабо улыбается, ловя на себе его взгляд.

Это он виноват, что Хината сейчас в таком состоянии. Это он виноват в том, что не смог вовремя сориентироваться, не смог помочь. Виноват, что оказался бесполезен, хотя больше всех хотел отправиться на эту миссию.

С Хинатой.

Сугавара выгоняет из комнаты всех спустя час, заявляя, что больному нужен покой. Кенма тоже хочет уйти. Здесь находиться просто невыносимо – давит вина. Но Хината останавливает его в дверях, просит остаться.

\- Я так рад, что с тобой все хорошо… – он выдыхает и улыбается как обычно солнечно, и сердце у Кенмы останавливается, кажется, уже навсегда.

\- Это мои слова…

Хината смеется так искренне, так ярко, а у Кенмы в глазах слезы и сердце теперь колотится как бешеное. Все вокруг исчезает, замирает и теряет смысл, когда Хината берет его за руку, сплетает пальцы. Тепло. А потом прижимается, рыжие волосы щекочут нос.

Хината пахнет солнцем и лекарствами, и это самый лучший запах на свете.

\- Спасибо, Кенма…

***

Дни снова тянутся лениво медленно. Хината восстанавливается очень быстро и недовольно дуется, когда ему не позволяют тренироваться. Его приходится караулить, сидеть с ним в одной палате и буквально держать за руку, чтобы он не сбежал. Кенме даже нравится. Теперь у него ещё один повод быть рядом, при этом избегая ненавистных обязанностей придворного мага. Хината тоже выглядит вполне бодро. Он тренируется ровно столько, сколько положено – за этим следит Кенма – а затем расспрашивает его обо всем, что творится в замке и за его пределами. Кенма рассказывает медленно, подробно, пока Хината сидит рядом и слушает, периодически прерывая его громкими восклицаниями.

С Хинатой хорошо. Тепло. Где угодно, даже в душной тесной комнате замка.

\- Может, сходим на нашу лавку?

_Нашу._

Что-то внутри у Кенмы булькает и взрывается бесконечно яркими вспышками.

\- Хорошо.

Они не были здесь уже почти два месяца. Коты приветливо замяукали, стоило им только приблизиться. Хината радостно побежал им навстречу. К ним двоим сбегаются, кажется, все бездомные коты в округе, трутся об их ноги, запрыгивают на колени, просят ласки.

Они снова сидят на той самой лавочке. Вокруг шумно: птицы, насекомые, новые рекруты. На лице у Хинаты улыбка от уха до уха, и Кенма думает, что счастлив. По-настоящему. 

***

Никто не замечает, как это становится обыденностью – держаться за руки, обниматься, находиться рядом постоянно. Хината просто хватает его, как только видит, а Кенма настолько привыкает, что позже сам тянется к чужому теплу. Его не отталкивают, даже наоборот. Хината слишком близко, слишком. Сплетает пальцы, касается подушечками оголенной кожи. Кенма чувствует его дыхание у себя на шее, слышит биение сердца. Вдыхает аромат пота и пыли от тренировок, гладит непослушные волосы.

Хината слишком близко, слишком. Непозволительно близко.

\- Я могу тебя поцеловать?

Собственный голос такой тихий, взволнованный. Где-то в глубине души чувство, что откажется, отстранится уже навсегда.

Но Хината только сжимает его руку сильнее, тянется, словно кот на летнем солнце, к нему. К Кенме. Жмурится, слегка хмурится, ближе еще ближе.

И губы его теплее солнца, жарче огня.

И в груди у Кенмы чувства. Так много, все сразу. Они бултыхаются внутри, смешиваются, взрываются и снова по кругу. И он любит. Любит.

Любит.

_И его тоже любят в ответ._


End file.
